Brain Attack
Brain Attack is an app released in January, 2013, coinciding with the 2013 Hero Factory sets. It is available on the Apple App Store, on Google Play and on LEGO.com and will be updated throughout 2013 with additional content and features. Gameplay At the main menu, players first choose whether they want to enter a code, upgrade their characters, or begin playing the game. There is also a currently-unknown option involving their LEGO ID. Selecting "Upgrade" allows the player to customize their hero with different weapons or armour, while after "Play" is selected, the player chooses Furno, Bulk, Breeze or Rocka as a sidekick and begins the game. There are four locations where the player battles the evil brains: the Space Port, the Scrap Yard, the City Streets, and the Shopping Mall. The player then fights evil brains and the villains they have taken control over. During the gameplay, they can switch weapons and find health and enemies through the use of icons on the screen. Also displayed are the hero's and sidekick's health and achievements. During the game, the player also receives points which can be used to upgrade their firepower and defences. Storyline When swarms of evil brains begin attacking Makuhero City, it is up to Hero Factory to venture out and stop them and the villains they have brought under their control. Characters Locations *City Streets *Shopping Mall *Power Plant *Space Port *Scrap Yard LEGO.com Description Notes *If using the Android version or playing on LEGO.com, heroes left standing in the selection menu will begin to do the dance from Gangnam Style, the internationally popular Korean pop song. *There is a glitch that allows you to click on the Makuhero City sign on the levels menu. Upon clicking it it will show uncompleted stages. If you click level one, the game will freeze. Gallery LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot1.jpg LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot2.jpg|The sidekick selection menu, where players choose their sidekick. In this image, Furno and his stats are depicted LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot3.jpg|The sidekick selection menu, with Rocka and his stats being depicted LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot4.jpg|The sidekick selection menu, with Breez and her stats being depicted LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot5.jpg|The sidekick selection menu, with Bulk and his stats being depicted BrainAttackAppSpaceport.png|The Space Port's icon BrainAttackAppScrapyard.png|The Scrap Yard's icon BrainAttackAppCityStreets.png|The City Streets' icon BrainAttackAppShoppingMall.png|The Shopping Mall's icon LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot7.jpg|One of the in-game locations LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot8.jpg|The player's hero and sidekick in one of the in-game locations, beneath an ad for the fictional Hero News Network LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot9.jpg LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot10.jpg|A screen displaying the player's final decisions for their hero and sidekick LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot11.jpg LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot12.jpg LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot13.jpg BrainAttackAppBrains2.png|The evil brains in-game LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot14.jpg|The player's hero and sidekick during gameplay, fighting against some evil brains and enemies brought under their control LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot15.jpg LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot16.jpg LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot17.jpg|The player's hero surrounded by several other heroes, who have been brought together by a Team Assemble boost crystal LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot18.jpg LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot19.jpg|The game's main menu LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot20.jpg LEGOBrainAttackScreenshot21.jpg|Two heroes dancing to "Gangnam Style" in the selection menu BrainAttackAppInfoScreenshot.png|A screenshot from the trailer stating the game's creators, Amuzo, as well as the purchasing locations Brain Attack.jpg|Banner Videos LEGO® Hero Factory -- Brain Attack Game Trailer HD|The LEGO.com trailer External Links Play the game Source *http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/hero-factory-brain-attack/about/video/ Category:Apps Category:Hero Factory Category:2013 media Category:Video Games Category:Online Games